


La premiere fois

by Tostermeister



Series: Royal affair [3]
Category: Political RPF - Russian 20th c.
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tostermeister/pseuds/Tostermeister





	La premiere fois

Удивительно, как много невинности и чистоты есть в том, что в свете трактуется скандалом. И наоборот - как часто истинное падение сопровождается затишьем. В Петербурге, как передавали мне друзья, совершенно уверенно говорили, что матушка прописала мне строгую диету, отослав от разнузданных уранических оргий в далекий и холодный край, где Granny бдит за всей нравственностью мира сразу. Откуда бы было знать им, что все давнишние забавы с переодеваниями, ужины милой, но недоступной девицы в компании господ офицеров и прогулки по петербургскому дну в компании Вергилия-Николеньки были не порочнее исповеди смолянки? Да, склонность моя была ясна всем, однако всем более, чем мне самому. Я думать не мог о том, чтобы всё зашло далеко. И один Бог знает и простит, как это оказалось просто и естественно тогда, когда, наконец, совершилось − в Оксфорде, на излете первого года обучения, немного карикатурно по-уайлдовски. Он был умен, я был красив; он был влюблён, я был околдован его влюблённостью. И, что немаловажно, он имел практический опыт подобной связи, который, по сердечной склонности, был рад передать мне.  
Поверили бы мне, если бы я признался, что до последнего не понимал, к чему Эрику так необходимо изгнать из бедной моей гостиной, без всякого моего на то соизволения с самого начала превратившейся в студенческий клуб? Вряд ли. И были бы правы.  
− В самом деле, господа, нам непременно нужно заниматься. Феликс, скажите вы, наконец, как можно терпеть этот гам?  
Я был бы рад терпеть и много больший хаос. Шум и накуренные комнаты были ничтожной расплатой за осязаемое ощущение причастности к чужому миру; миру, в который я, ни жестом это не показывая, боялся по какому-нибудь капризу фортуны не проникнуть. Актеры, певцы, танцоры рассказывали мне о похожем страхе, о немоте, настигающей за минуты до выступления, о скованности движений, когда занавес начинает подниматься. Опасения не сбылись: может быть, в среду crème de crème, в скучный закрытый клуб для семей с корнями времён Вильгельма Завоевателя, мне войти и не удалось, но стать своим, душой компании, добрым гением разношерстной команды оболтусов самых различных сословий не составило труда.   
− Святоша много на себя берёт! Нас просто так не изгнать, а?  
− Имя нам легион!  
− Королевский британский легион, настаиваю.  
− Прочь! Изыди, нечистый!   
− Но где он найдёт стадо свиней?  
− Он увидел тебя, Суини, и этого вполне достаточно!  
В конце концов, целеустремлённый Гамильтон выдворил всех припозднившихся гостей и широко распахнул окно, торопясь выставить вон табачный дым, густой аромат притащенных Кэббриджем рыбных закусок и тот особый, не всегда приятный, но неизменно волнующий запах разгоряченных мужских тел. Мы не нашли темы для разговора и сидели какое-то время в тишине: он смотрел на меня, я - в зеркало. Зазеркальная комната была темнее, будто писана кармином или закрыта черной вуалеткой; Эрик по ту сторону тронутого амальгамой мира пожирал меня - или мое отражение - жадным взглядом. Я пытался понять, как далеко зайдут его притязания. Будет ли это невинный поцелуй убежденного платоника, или игра на биллиарде, пачкающая ладони и репутацию, или же что-то сальное, вроде восхваляемого Мишей К. «в ляжечку»? Двойник мой улыбался половиной рта, как шлюха или паралитик, и, видно, всё уже давно решил. Макабрическое зрелище.  
Молчание наше стало для Эрика неловким. Он поднялся, начал беспокойно переставлять рамки миниатюр и безделушки, расставленные на каминной полке, повернулся ко мне с готовою будто фразой, но не смог вымолвить её и замер с полуоткрытым ртом, после чего смахнул неслучившийся монолог конфузливым жестом, как отгоняют наглую весеннюю муху.  
− Феликс, я должен сказать вам…  
− Да что с тобой сегодня?  
Мы начали одновременно, перебив друг друга, и оба замолчали, выжидая. Гамильтон стиснул ладонь горстью на груди – там, под рубахой и под бельём, он носил какой-то свой, особенный крест, раззолоченный и изящный, как ножка балерины; вот уж чего не станешь ждать от англиканина. Я старался сохранить спокойствие, только сердце билось часто и громко. Он, впрочем, был обманут мнимым моим равнодушием, отчего заговорил, решившись, заранее так горько и зло, как будто бы уже получил окончательный отказ. Я не слишком вслушивался в его исповедь: беглый его английский, диалектного рода при волнении, оставался для меня наполовину загадкой, а половина любовного сонета - уже абсурдизм и дурная шутка. Нет, слова сейчас не занимали меня, да и разве не знал я, что он влюблён, что боролся с пагубной страстью, что борьба была тщетной, и что теперь он полностью остаётся в моей власти и надеяться смеет только на мою порядочность? О, милый Эрик, эта надежда была тщетной. Атласный его, гладкий голос дрожал, показывал щербины, лицо было отчаянным, умоляющим; он хотел любить, только любить, ничего эгоистического, кроме, разве что, жажды обладания, не было в его страсти, и я влип в эту страсть, как бабочка в патоку.   
− Надеюсь только, что ты теперь не отвернёшься от меня, - робко закончил Гамильтон, перескочив, наконец, через утомительное «вы». Нет, я не отвернулся; не отводил глаз и тогда, когда он привлек меня к себе, обнимая так крепко, как будто нажимом рук ломал декоративную ограду нашей университетской дружественности. Но объятий стало мало, и я позволил ему целовать меня, даже отвечал ему, смакуя привкус металла - бедный Эрик прокусил губу. Очень быстро мы подошли к границе освоенных земель на моей карте мироздания: некоторые его прикосновения, сочетавшие робость и настойчивость в удивительной пропорции, были для меня новы. Он помог мне снять пиджак, жилет и сорочку; я послушно лег на кушетку, понимая, что игрой в две руки ни ему, ни мне уже не удовлетвориться. Вмиг поменялись мы ролями: он гладил меня, наверняка зная силу и сладость каждого прикосновения, а я несколько растерянно раскрылся, принимая всё, что он готов был мне отдать. С фотографической четкостью помню только, как он попросил меня развернуться и опереться локтями о подлокотник, лицом к окну, к закату над невидимой рекой; поза была отчасти карикатурной, но первые касания - горячий, влажный атлас языка - подняли меня над самим понятием карикатурности быстро и неотвратимо, как фуникулёр возносит обремененных лыжами курортников навстречу Юнгфрау. Я кричал, кажется; по крайней мере, Эрик умолял меня быть тише. Стены часовни, стоявшей в отдалении напротив нашего корпуса, окрасились неправдоподобным лососевым, напоминая Инженерный замок; и это умирающее буйство красок - алый, золотой, отражающиеся в оконных стеклах, подкрашенные свежей майской зеленью - казалось, вспыхнуло именно тогда, когда он, оставив донельзя приятные приготовления, перешел к тому, чего я боялся и на что надеялся. Чаяния мои сбылись. Это было и больно, и неловко, и упоительно волнующе, и хорошо одновременно; как сама жизнь, надо думать, во всей её полноте. Мы были близки недолго - закат не успел догореть, когда мы уже лежали в поиске компромисса между благодарным объятием и приличным расстоянием avec tout cela.   
Засыпая в тот вечер быстро и легко, как в крымском детстве, я просматривал воспоминания минувшего дня, снова и снова любуясь тем, каким одухотворенным, каким близким к горним высотам казался Эрик за мгновения до финала. Но лучше всего было не весомое доказательство моей для него притягательности и не сладкая усталая истома, сопряженная с некоторой неловкостью в заду, служившей благодатной пищей для школярских шуток (теперь я понял, что именно эти шутки подразумевают, и нашел, что предмет вовсе не стоит смеха). Лучше всего было то, чему я не мог и до с тех пор не могу найти названия: быть одновременно божеством, алтарем и молящимся, если выражаться высокопарно, а проще- быть кем-то еще, не теряя себя, получать женское, не меняя мужской своей сути, играть роль, не надевая маски.   
Мы были неразлучны до каникул. Он наставлял меня, мешая практические советы, немного неприятные в своей прозаичности, с поклонением и детским почти обожанием. Я принимал его любовь, допускал его в свою постель и с наслаждением вошел в мирок ресторанов под знаком зеленой гвоздики, забальзамированной по западную сторону Ла-Манша и благоухающей на континенте. Мы расстались в Париже: он должен был провести лето с дядюшкой-викарием, я возвращался домой, предвкушая знакомство с новыми прелестями Петербурга. В начале следующего года Эрик предпринял попытку возродить нашу дружбу, но после лета, Медведя, Стрельны, Парижа и того очаровательного крымского случая вернуться к его наивным итонским ласкам было невозможно. Он понял это и не настаивал. Позже, уже покинув Россию, я узнал, что он стал настоятелем Виндзорского собора, и вспомнил с благодарностью то навсегда уже потерянное лето. Нашел ли он успокоение в Боге? Кто знает. Но дух, выпущенный им из бутылки, не имел представления о покое.


End file.
